


Ill love you forever, ill like you for always

by amypond633



Series: I dont want the world, i want you [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crying Magnus Bane, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Nightmares, Protective Alec Lightwood, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypond633/pseuds/amypond633
Summary: Alec wants to help Magnus through his night terrors, he just doesn't know how





	Ill love you forever, ill like you for always

Fact- Magnus had nightmares

Fact- Alec was getting used to waking up to him crying every few days

Fact- It was killing him not being able to do anything.

Alec had been staying the night almost every night for a few months. And he was beginning to learn a lot about Magnus. Like how he would forget to take off his jewlry and makeup if someone didn't remind him, and how he would only drink coffee if it was almost white.

He learned the bad things too, Magnus would cry over the news, and he had days filled with depresion and sometimes panic attacks. The worse thing though, was the night terrors. Alec could deal with most of it. He could skip work, sit and hold Magnus until he felt better. He knew when to pull Magnus away from the tv, and was starting to know his triggers and how to avoid them. But when he woke up to Magnus screaming and crying, eyes glossed over, and hands surching for someone who wasn't there, Alec didn't go now what to do.

The first time it happened, Alec had thought it was just a nightmare. He had grabbed Magnus, trying to wake him up. That had only made it worse. Magnus had lashed out with his magic, throwing Alec across the room, yelling at him until he woke up. When Alec asked about it Magnus said he couldn't remember anything, after that Alec learned to just let the night terrors work themself out. Sitting with Magnus until he woke up on his own.

Since everything happened with Valentine and Azazel though, it had gotten worse. Even after Magnus had told him about his mother and step father, the night terrors woke them up almost every night.

"Magnus?" Alec asked one night, after a particularly violent dream "what can I do? I want to help you."

"I don't know" it was hardly a whisper.

"Has anything helped in the past? Did someone else ever do anything that pulled you out safely? And old boyfriend or girlfriend maybe."

Magnus sighed "your the first person I've ever been with who didn't run away before I woke up."

Alec wanted to cry, and knock some sense into anyone who didn't think Magnus was worth staying with. He pulled Magnus against him and rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head.

After a while Magnus broke the silence "my mother used to sing. When I was little and upset she would sing to me, I don't remember the songs anymore, they probably haven't been sung in years."

Alec kissed his head again "I'm a shitty singer" Magnus laughed "but I would do anything for you."

The next day, the first moment Alec had free he pulled up a mundane translator and searched for Magnus' home language. He already knew a few words, mostly pet names Magnus would call him, and typed them in. Indonesian. Alec found the lyrics to a song his mother used to sing from a children's book they had found when Alec was four or five. He translated it quickly before he got back to work on mission planning.

For the rest of the day, and the day after that, Alec practiced saying the words perfectly. Matching them to the tune the best he could. By the end of the next day he had it memorized perfectly.

Two days latter Alec woke up to the sound of screams. Magnus was sitting up next to him, tears running down his face. He was crying out in Indonesian, it was the same words he said almost every time, and Alec now knew what they ment.

"Mamma! Mamma please!" Magnus was so small and helpless next to Alec, like a breeze would crumple him.

Carefully, without touching him, Alec moved closer. Quietly at first he began to sing. The song was short, and simple, but by the end Magnus seemed to be listening, no longer crying out. A little louder Alec began to sing again.

"aku akan mencintaimu selamanya, aku akan menyukaimu selamanya, selama aku tinggal sayangku kau akan" Magnus seemed more awake, he was looking at Alec with confusion, not awake enough to understand what was happening.

Inching closer Alec sang again. The words reaching farther and farther into Magnus' head, bringing him back to reality.

After the fifth time Alec reached out and touched Magnus' cheek, brushing away the tears. "Magnus? Are you there?"

"Alexander?"

"Ya, I'm right here." carefully he pulled Magnus into his arms and onto his lap. "You okay, okay? I'm gonna take care of you."

"I don't understand" Magnus looked up into Alec's eyes. "What was that?"

"I know its not the same as your mother, but its a song my mom used to sing, and I just translated it." he smiled proudly "and I think I did pretty good."

Magnus let out a watery laugh. "I never told you that I was Indonesian."

"Well you're always calling me sayang, I used that the figure out the language, and then translated the song."

"No ones ever done anything like that for me" Magnus let out a sob "I dont know what to do"

Alec pulled him closer. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" "Every person before me was to stupid to see your worth, to put in the effort you deserved."

Magnus cried harder and pulled Alec flush against him. Alec held him back, rubbing his back and kissing his head. He whispered quiet sweet nothings into his ear, letting Magnus know just how amazing and loved he was.

After a while Alec began to sing again, this time in english, his voice filling the room. "Ill love you forever, ill like you for always, as long as I'm living my darling you'll be."

**Author's Note:**

> The song alec sings is from a children's book called love you forever by Robert munsch


End file.
